Lo que perdí
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Porque él era mi día y mi noche. Todo mis sentimientos estaban con él, y yo también. Los dos eramos del otro, hasta que llego el dían en el que lo perdí


Demashiaa PowerPuff Girls Z No me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

**Estoy enamorada de ti y jamas te olvidare**

**.**

.

Mi vida no es más que otro punto inexistente en el universo.

Mis sentimientos son solo pensamientos que me hacen sentirme algunas veces bien, y otras mal.

Mis pensamientos son locuras y sueños que seguro jamas lograre alcanzar, ni aunque me apresure a hacerlos.

Mis sueños son cosas que en este momento pienso que jamas lograre.

Porque en estos momentos, ya no tengo nada de estas cuatro cosas, que son parte especial de mi ser. Ya las perdí en cuanto recibí aquella llamada que cambio todo. Aunque sabía que algún día de estos tenia que pasar, él ya no resistía, ni tampoco su cuerpo. Y por un lado bendecía al mundo por lo que le paso, así él ya no sufriría más. Por otra parte, no quería que muriera ahora, y me dejara el hueco en lo que llame corazón varias veces. Porque eso había logrado.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Esa no era mi decisión en ese tipo de situaciones. Y yo lo sabía.

Lo primero que hice al recibir la noticia fue quedarme en estado de shock por muchos minutos, y luego al parecer me había caído al piso y había reventado, como una niña pequeña, en llanto.

Tal vez por minutos.

Tal vez por horas.

Pero sabía que luego de ese rato de que se me partiera el corazón, sentía mucho dolor de cabeza, y de ojos.

Ni siquiera cuando fui a la cama lo podía creer. _Ya se habías ido._

Al día siguiente había ido al hospital en el que estuvo hospedado por días. Estaban sus hermanos ahí. Estaban mis amigas también. Estaban sus padres, y otras personas que desconocía, y que asumí eran sus parientes o amigos cercanos.

Fui recibida con un apretado abrazo de mi mejor amiga Miyako, quien estaba, al igual que yo y muchas personas más, cubierta de lágrimas.

Luego de eso, no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo que esperamos, para que alguien viniera y nos dejara pasar.

El tiempo había transcurrido más rápido de lo que mi cerebro proceso. Y muy pronto estaba en peor estado del que había llegado, y no quise estar así a pesar de que valía la pena.

Cuando por fin llego el momento, me levante toda hecha un zombie, al igual que mis amigas, mis cuñados y sus padres. Mi mente estaba hecha un lío sin sentido en ese momento, seguía sin creer que su momento ya había llegado, y yo no estaba ahí con él para sostener su mano como siempre lo había hecho en todos estos largos años que pasamos. Solo... No lo podía procesar. Todo en mí estaba vacío y mal en ese momento. Nunca pensé que alguien me podría afectar así...

Entre a ese cuarto que tantas veces había visto, todo excesivamente blanco para mi gusto. Y le vi ahí. Tan quieto e inmóvil como no pensé encontrarlo. Tan derecho y tan guapo. Me regañe mentalmente por pensar tal cosa en un momento como este. Cuando él no estaba aquí.

Mi mente empezó a hacerme recordar montones de momentos y recuerdos de nosotros juntos, cuando él estaba más _saludable. _Mirándolo ahora las lágrima surgieron como las condenadas que son y mi cerebro seguía procesando aquellas imagines de nuestro tiempo juntos, cada uno parecía más hermoso que la otro.

Me acerque más y más a la cama donde se encontraba. Algunos podrían confundirlo con una persona durmiendo, otros, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba, ¿Quien sabe?

Cuando ya estaba ahí junto a él, no pude evitar el nuevo montón de lágrimas que surgieron nuevamente de mis ojos. Conclusión: Era una llorona. O una sentimentalmente mal niña enamorada de alguien que ya estaba en algún otro lugar que no sabía cuál era.

Estire delicadamente mi brazo y toque su mejilla congelada y sin vida a la que estaba acostumbrada a besar.

Roce mis dedos en ella como una caricia y trate de evitar más lágrimas que me estaban por surgir. Cuando por fin logre contenerlas, vi nuevamente tu imagen y la compare con la de antes de todo esto. De aquel chiquillo rubio de ojos enormemente azules y encantadores, lleno de sonrisas para todos y besos dulces que me dejaban más tonta de lo que me dejan las matemática, solo quedaba el ser gris y solitario. Ojos que al parecer jamas serian abiertos. Y sin cabellos... cortesía de la maldita enfermedad.

No me importaba, yo lo amaba y prometí que estaría para él siempre. O hasta lo que aguantara. Y una promesa es una promesa.

Luego de haberme despedido silenciosamente y haber salido del cuarto, y que pasara alguien más, me dirigí a casa recibiendo de parte de mis amigas un aventón. Sentía que me caería vencida en cualquier momento.

Y es que había perdido todo de mí.

Ya que al parecer, él lo era todo.

* * *

Los días pasaban y mis pesadillas eran constantes y cada vez más extrañas que las otras. Siempre despertaba y se me olvidaban como si nunca hubieran aparecido en mis sueños.

Cada día fue más solitario que el otro. Y es que había estado tan acostumbrada a quedarme con él todo los días en el hospital, que ahora ya no sabía ni que hacer. Aunque siendo sincera, yo no quera hacer nada, a pesar de que mis parientes y amigas me dijeran que saliera un poco y que despejara mi mente. Pero lo que no entendían era que yo no podría despejarla ni aunque perdiera la memoria, porque en cada pensamiento siempre salia él. Cuando pensaba en la comida que prepararía, lo recordaba a él. Cuando miraba películas o la televisión, lo recordaba a él. Cuando salia de compras lo recordaba a él. Cuando me acostaba, soñaba y dormida, él estaba ahí.

Me sentía sofocada y a la vez lastimada. Sentía que no volvería a sentir lo mismo que sentí con él, con otra persona.

Él era mi _todo._

Prácticamente me había acostumbrado a su presencia, y enamorado como una loca.

Siempre sonrisas, cariñoso y tierno conmigo... Solo lo extrañaba tanto. Y a la vez no lo quería olvidar como algunos pensaban que tendría que hacer.

Esos recuerdos seguro jamas se irían. Jamas me abandonaran. Y en algún sentido, yo no quería que lo hicieran.

* * *

El funeral paso como una buena patada en el trasero que te manda a volar a cientos de kilometro.

No soportaba a todos esas personas desconocidas que ni siquiera se habían dignado un minuto de su tiempo para visitarlo. Y ahora estaban aquí llorando. Hipocretas.

Ni siquiera merecían el privilegio de haberse dignado a pasar y llorar por él, además de contar anécdotas que eran más mentiras que otra cosa. Decían cosas que ni siquiera llevaban puestas sentimientos. Ni siquiera se esforzaron. Solo decían cosas y ya. Como si nada.

* * *

El funeral ya había pasado hace ya un mes. Las pesadillas no me abandonaban, y menos los recuerdos. Parecía como si estuviera en una etapa de depresión que no se iría nunca. Y eso me aterraba.

Quería solucionar esto de alguna forma posible. No quería olvidarlo, y esto a la vez me lastimaba.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Los recuerdos volvieron a mí como la peor bofetada que tuve en la vida. Pero lo raro fue que empecé a recordar como me fui enamorando, como me fui descubriendo por él.

Al principio solo lo considere mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo, prácticamente él estaba siempre para mí cuando lo necesitaba. Los años habían pasado rápido y cuando por fin me di cuenta yo ya estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por él que desconocía. Casi se lo había dicho, pero después me había sentido con vergüenza de hacerlo. Es que eso era medio que _privado_. Estuve por dos años con ese sentimiento agrandándose por él, mientras trataba a duras penas de no decirle nada. Al final, y con un tropiezo de la vida, termine besándolo por accidente, y con él correspondiendo este accidental beso que yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba teniendo por el shock. Buen, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hacíamos. Y yo, estaba ahí, muerta de vergüenza, y había salido corriendo como la cobarde que soy.

Habían pasado muchos días antes de que me dignara a hablarle y al final ni siquiera sé como termine diciéndole todo lo que sentía como una tartamuda. Bueno, la historia termina cuando entre mis tartamudeos el me besa pero no me confianza nada porque hasta yo sé que él no era muy bueno con las palabras.

Hasta que vino _eso_.

Eso que arruino su vida tanto como parte de la mía.

Y eso era el cáncer.

Lo acompañe a todas sus cirugías, hospitales y muchas cosas más que son incontables para sacárselo...

Pero no se pudo.

Él demostrar tanta fuerza, que a la vez, me fortalecía y esperanzaba tanto a mí como a todos los que siempre estaban para él.

Siempre sonriendo no importando nada. Eso me partió el corazón, porque sabia que detrás de estas sonrisas había un miedo profundo que trate de no recordar cada vez que lo veis o visitaba.

Y ahí fue cuando algo extraño me sucedió. Me levante de mi cama y fui a buscar un lápiz y papel. Me vinieron extrañas ganas de escribir algo.

Escribí y escribí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Borre palabras varias veces y busque cosas justas y que quedaran ahí.

* * *

Al día siguiente tome el auto y me dirigí por primera vez desde que hicieron el funeral, al cementerio.

Conducía tranquila y sin nada de prisa, aunque por dentro era un revoltijo de emociones.

Cuando llegue marche hacía donde estaba mi amado y saque la carta que tenía la cosa que escribí anoche.

Mire hacia la lapida y palidecí, sentía que mi sangre había sido drenada de todo mi cuerpo. Puse la carta apresuradamente junto a la lapida y salí corriendo hecha un manojo de lágrimas y con mi sentimiento de drenaje todavía dentro de mí.

Odiaba a los cementerios. Había tantas vidas perdidas.

Cuando por fin marche al auto un extraño alivio me inundo. Marche por la carretera como había venido. Y lo más extraño fue que luego de ese día, algo en mí había cambiado y las pesadillas se fueron marchando.

No fue rápido, y todavía perduran en mí, pero por lo menos ya se están relajando y convirtiéndose en sueños nuevamente.

Una semana después tuve un sueño bastante extraño, era él vestido con sus vaqueros y su camisa sonriéndome y articulando un "Gracias" que no pude oír. No lo entendí hasta ese entonces, pero luego de haber despertado, me di cuenta que tal vez si era él de verdad, podría haber leído mi carta. Y eso me saco la primera sonrisa en meses.

Porque donde quiera que él esté, al parecer sigue pendiente de mí y cuidándome.

La sonrisa se convierte en lágrimas. Soy una llorona, lo admito. Pero por lo menos no las desperdicio en cosas que no tienen sentido. Las saco cuando en verdad las necesito y ahora me siento con ganas de saltar.

Él. Boomer. Donde quiera que estés, espero sigas amándome tanto como yo a ti.

Espero que sigas sonriendo como siempre lo hacías, y que tus ojos brillen como los hermosos que son.

Los dos somos parte del otro. Y es seguro que no amare a alguien tanto como te amo Boomer.

Estoy enamorada de ti y jamas te olvidare.

* * *

_Boomer:_

_Estoy enamorada de ti, y no estoy en la situación de negarme el simple placer de decir verdades._

_Estoy enamorada de ti, y sé que el amor es un grito en el vacío, _

_y sé que el olvido es inevitable, _

_y que estamos todos condenados a que llegara un día en que todo nuestro trabajo volverá al polvo,_

_y que el sol se tragara la única tierra que alguna vez tendremos, _

_y que estoy enamorada de ti._

_Algunos infinitos son más grandes que otros infinitos._

* * *

***~*~*~*~*~Fin~*~*~*~*~***

Lo cursi no es lo mío pero aquí esta...


End file.
